Amplitude
by Cort-A-Ney
Summary: Suguru, now a college book-hermit, allows himself time to think. Or, maybe his thoughts do that for him. Short, one-shot, songfic, and a little HiroSuguru shounen-ai. author: Dotz-N-Necco


A/N: I was bored, trying to escape my homework, (-_-U Shameless.), and listening to Kawamura-San's music (my little sister's. Believe me, I don't have money right now.) And so…Well, I'm sure you've all been there before, and know the drill. ^_^ My first song fic, lufflies…I really don't even get the general idea for making them… 

~*~

Amplitude

Suguru sighed once again, before ducking his head around his book. Do you recall those wistful nostalgic feelings that you get sometimes? The incredibly irritating ones that refuse to go away?

They were pestering him to no end.

His conscience was often like that. Willing to go as far as to bite him, just for a nice laugh. 

At twenty-one, the musical prodigy was in his university's library, stacking literature, and coughing from the collection of dust. But any library was like that, he had learned, since he had begun hermiting himself away in them. 

"Fujisaki!" A girl tapped him on the shoulder. "It's about time you got going. I have to close the place. I don't want to seem like I'm kicking you out or anything…but you really do have to leave."

Another sigh left him, as he watched his reverie get blown by.

****

Nee kimi ni fureta ofushoa no hi  
Nee ima mo kimi wa oboeteru no

Dakishimeru to kono mune ni   
Kodou sae mo RIARU ni hibiite kita

"Yes," It was a plainly simple answer, but he didn't feel like bothering to get much else out, and she took what she was given anyway, and helped him finish stacking.

The condition of the weather that day seemed plenty normal, not rainy, a little cloudy, and there was sun.

Even while taking this into consideration, he wasn't certain if he cared.

__

"Well, I would do this with you both, but…I got accepted into college…"

Suguru shuffled his belongings in his arms, so that he had a free hand to brush his green bangs back. He huffed, and glanced backwards, evidently with the intent at looking sourly at someone who had shoved.

__

"…You're kidding. But it's near here, right?"

"He's right, isn't he, Suguru?"

Iroasenai memory_  
Yasashii kimi no hohoemi ga yomigaeru yo  
Takanari to _sandy beach_  
Kimi no kaori wa nai kedo ano hi no mama_

He knew he could never refer to the sound of his feet scraping along the ground as pleasing to hear. He did it anyway, however. Seeing as his feet weren't perky, he didn't feel like picking them up high, as if marching.

The green-haired boy lived by himself in an apartment, since that was what his finances could secure for him. Had he the chance to live in the dormitories, he might have accepted the idea with open arms, and watch it crash and burn with a roommate.

Either way, the apartment was much more preferable.

The bridge he had to cross to walk home everyday, was then only a jog across the street from where he was waiting for the sign to flash back to 'walk'.

After giving a small fight to get across, he allowed himself to slow, and joined a boy and girl at leaning on the occupied, metal railing. 

__

"Suguru! I mean it, don't leave!"

****

Aa nami ga kimi no jama wo shite ita  
Aa umi ga kimi no otona ni shita

Awa ni natte shimau kedo  
Eien ni kurikaesu nami no you ni

Half-heartedly, he attempted to watch his reflection's gaze waver, until the eyes closed.

__

Hiroshi gripped his bandmate's jacket. "You can't be serious, man! Leaving now? You're only eighteen, and the band still has somewhere to go!"

Suguru shook his head, ignoring the other's arm's placement, and bowed his brown eyes. "Shuichi and you have plenty of places to go. I…have other things?" His weak attempt probably seemed lame, even to him.

"But-!"

"--…no…" _Suguru shook his head again, taking the liberty to remove Hiro's hands._

"Kono kisetsu no memory  
Kimi ga afurete koko e yoku kite shimau yo_  
_Yuudachi ga sandy beach  
Toori sugiru yo maru de ano hi no mama"

Suguru listened to the girl next to him, humming. Usually, he would make mental comments, and critics: 'So-and-so key needs more emphasis, that should have been in the harmony', and otherwise. His spirit wasn't necessarily always up to it.

__

While Suguru had been getting on the plane, Hiroshi had done a very, very bad thing.

He had come to see him off.

__

The burgundy-haired boy smiled. "Feel free to ignore just about everything I have to say today, if you don't like it. I'd prefer it if you did." He had began.

Suguru didn't like the way the idea of the concept settled oddly in his stomach. 

"You can't leave."

"Don't be irrational, you know I can't just-"

"Don't interupt…"

Suguru complied, and shut his wagging mouth. "Why?"

"You can't leave, 'cause I like you. You can't leave, 'cause I'll miss you, you can't leave 'cause I still need to kiss you…you just can't leave." (A/N: That so wasn't supposed to rhyme. Gawd damn you, Hiroshi.XD)

"If you leave right now, you have no idea what you're leaving behind. Me, Shuichi…If you leave now, you can't have it back. Bad Luck will be gone. Nothing's going to work anymore."

"Ah-" Hiroshi didn't let him finish. "If…you don't get on that plane…sure, you won't go to college now, but you'll have me, and the band, and…" 

__

And…" Hiro's voice flundered, causing him to frown.

Suguru allowed him to start to kiss him. It was cold out, and the other's jacket brushed his skin. The lips left, leaving Suguru's skin warm.

__

"Suguru Fujisaki, If you leave, I can assure you that you can't have anything."

****

Atsui kisetsu no memory  
Keseyashinai kedo mata koi wo kitto suru ne  
Takanari ni on the beat  
Kimi to deatta basho de ko wo egaku yo

The green-haired, twenty-one-year-old, college student sighed for the innumerous time that day. 

And when his conscience bit him, it bit him hard.

"Did I ever say goodbye, Nakano?" Suguru questioned himself, beginning to exit the bridge, in thought. 

He couldn't remember. 

And did it matter? Hiroshi had been wrong. He had something; he almost had a college degree, he had an apartment, he had his books.

It was only too bad…that his bandmate had been right.

"Bye, anyway, Hiroshi."

**__**

Iroasenai memory_  
Koi wa setsunai kedo ari no mama hadaka no mama  
Yuudachi ga _sandy beach_   
Ima _just for the sake of love_, aruki dasu yo  
Kimi wo shitta kono basho kara_

~*~

A/N: I suck. This was made to be read during the duration of a two-minute song, if you take that as an excuse for it being _so_ short. Don't be mad! ~_~ I still don't know how to write…


End file.
